User talk:CallofDutyfan360
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:CallofDutyfan360 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- LozzaLolzor (Talk) 11:49, November 26, 2012 Not to be the bad apple in the barrel or anything but it's Hynoid142. Just call me Dragongirl, it's alot easier to remember.Hynoid142 (talk) 05:34, December 1, 2012 (UTC) OHYAY:D NP mate. I'm always here if you need anything or another request (if I'm able to do so that is :D) And also I'm proud that someone else has also been inspired to create something. 8D Also, I'm willing to have a character to be Clash's friend if needed to be. (It would be nice as well that clash had a bit more information, if you don't know what I'm talking about, ask me.) Have fun on the wiki LozzaLolzor, the Professor PigWolf, the one who tests your might to the level of 9000 cakes. (talk) 06:48, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Ideas for the RP I was just thinking about adding Clash to Team Dragon. I gues great minds think allike. One more thing, I think I might have an idea for the rp: Tigger and Clash team up after they met each other in Spagonia. They recieve word from Shadow that there is a strange disterbence in the city. Soon, after racing each other through the city, they find a mysterious emerald. But I'll have to hear from you if you want it to be one story or a series like the one I'm working on, Universal x. If Clash can be in Team Dragon he will also be in the series.Hynoid142 (talk) 08:28, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Thanks ma friend! Quieck question though, do you even know what monsunos are? I mean I'm suspecting most people don't understand what they are? And aaaa... what does Bladeknigt look like?Hynoid142 (talk) 08:06, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Gee thanks dude. I almost forgot to ask, What's the name of the rp? That... sounds... Awesome! Anyway, I'm starting to practise making logos, maybe I can make it. If I can't, I know a few people who can help. Logo Here ya go. Sorry if Clash's clothes are wrong.Hynoid142 (talk) 07:14, December 13, 2012 (UTC) About Clash? Thanks for letting me include him :D I just had a few questions - which garden would he go into, why, and does he have/know any chao in there? Also if there are any fics he's in I'm interested in reading them~ -KiwiDreamweaver 05:46, December 16, 2012 (UTC)KiwiDreamweaver (talk) 05:46, December 16, 2012 (UTC) back if you wanna continue RP Assassinhedgehog (talk) 17:35, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Wanna continue Dark Dimesions? I can go Hyper Sonic! 18:37, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Character stuff I was wondering if I could update Althea's page to include Clash as her friend? And the whole thing about the headphones! Go fo it Hello again, thanks for adopting! When you make a section/page for Star, be sure to tell me so I can take his profile down and put a link up to the page instead. Thank you! KiwiDreamweaver (talk) 03:27, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Tigger and Clash Hey Call! I haven't spoken to you in a while but anyway, I came to ask you something. I've been having alot of ideas for Tigger after his release from the ice crystal and some of them include fighting with the Wrath of Hope to avenge Clash. Is that Ok? I also came to ask if I can feature Clash in some of my pics? Some include flashbacks name being mentioned and soforth. They'll be on deviantArt as soon as I'm done. I'll even give you some links so it'll be esier to find. Hynoid142 (talk) 12:56, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Finally done with the first one! See what you think: http://dragongirl152.deviantart.com/art/Sorrow-of-Memories-347246065 Hynoid142 (talk) 16:11, January 7, 2013 (UTC) I know. To tell the truth, I almost started crying while I was making it. My idea is for Tigger to kinda have flashbacks, nightmares and all else.Hynoid142 (talk) 21:30, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Hey Take a look at this pic. looks epic Dino Clash the Hedgehog (talk) 13:48, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Done with the first chapter, see what you think http://dragongirl152.deviantart.com/ Tigger's profile will be done in a few days and you'll be surprised.Hynoid142 (talk) 14:12, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, I'm not sure myself. Will have to think about it.Hynoid142 (talk) 18:32, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Chapter 2 Hey Call! I'm already done with chapter 2 but I've decided to rewrite it for a few reasons I'm not going to name now. Anyway, I've got a few questions about that rp. First off, whats it's name and you have any ideas for the logo pic? If I get to that message tommorrow it's because school started again I'm up to my neck in homework. Hynoid142 (talk) 16:24, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Tigger and Clash: Shattered Memories sounds great. The idea for the logo sounds good but I'll have to think about it. One more thing: How's the story going to start? I mean... do we show Clash is alive as a proloage or does Tigger get attacked by one of Clash's friends who thinks it's Tigger's fault that Clash is gone. Hynoid142 (talk) 18:54, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Now that is an ideea I like. When can we start? I only have free time on weekends and public holidays so I'm not sure when the logo will be done. Hynoid142 (talk) 19:09, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Bot of us are stuck with school. I'll be off in two days. We could start then if you're not stuck with school. Hynoid142 (talk) 14:11, February 6, 2013 (UTC) OK... Is it alright if I edit my part tommorrow? It's already 00:19 here and I should be sleeping. Hynoid142 (talk) 22:15, February 8, 2013 (UTC) P.S. Is there any part of the proulouge you need me for? Right here Right here! Sorry I gotta message you, my tablet won't let me answer comments for some reason. Anyway I'm here now. Hynoid142 (talk) 13:48, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Not really. I actually thought of Tigger and Jericho to go looking for a dragon emerald, get split up by a group of Shadow Serpents, they get split up, Tigger is saved by a hooded figure who reveals he's Clash. Tigger would get a hint it's Clash by the sound of his voice. You getting these messages Call? Hynoid142 (talk) 14:27, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Call, you still here? Hynoid142 (talk) 16:02, February 9, 2013 (UTC) No prob, my internet sometimes leaves me too. I'm serious one minute I'm editing something and it goes down and says internet has stopped. Hynoid142 (talk) 16:58, February 9, 2013 (UTC) I gotta go. Be back on in a few minutes. Hynoid142 (talk) 19:43, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Ok, I just got this amazing idea. What if Tigger had to go to the Spirit realms to retrieve an emerald and met Aqua (he's on his own, seeing he's the only one with esass to that realm) Hynoid142 (talk) 20:29, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Gotta go. I'll be on some time tommorrow. Hynoid142 (talk) 20:54, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Idea alert Hey Call! I just had an amazing idea but first: What's that secret you were talking about in the beginning? Hynoid142 (talk) 09:01, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Wait... what! Ok, nevermind. Right, Tigger finds Aqua, or her spirit, anyway she warns him that Clash has become a Demon hunter and something's going to happen to Tigger, meaning that Tigger and Clash will have to face each other in a battle that only one might survive (that's a big "might" meaning either one survives or both do). It's harsh but it makes the story all that more exiting. Hynoid142 (talk) 12:42, February 10, 2013 (UTC) No prob. It's alright. Iblix and Mephirix have long been dead. Hynoid142 (talk) 13:53, February 10, 2013 (UTC) I gues. Still, it's a good example of why you should never, and I mean NEVER, make Tigger mad. Hynoid142 (talk) 14:18, February 10, 2013 (UTC) See ya then. Hynoid142 (talk) 16:21, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Your kindle charged yet? Hynoid142 (talk) 18:37, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Hey Call, you on? Thought we could continue with Shattered Memories, if you're not busy. Hynoid142 (talk) 14:37, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Wanna continue with Shattered Memories? Now or later. Hynoid142 (talk) 14:54, February 16, 2013 (UTC) You still here Call? Thought we could continue with Shattered memories. Hynoid142 (talk) 13:23, February 17, 2013 (UTC) No worry. My exitement sometimes gets the best of me. Edit it on your time. I'll keep my exitement at bay with Universal x and some over stuff. Great idea. Let the battle begin. Hynoid142 (talk) 18:20, February 17, 2013 (UTC) No prob. O boy, listhen I gotta go. You edit your part for now, I'll edit mine when I get back from school. Hynoid142 (talk) 19:04, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Alright, I'll edit this part but then I gotta go. Hynoid142 (talk) 19:08, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Back Ok, I'm back, for two hours but atleast I'm here. Hynoid142 (talk) 14:40, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Hey, just thinking... is it alright if Tigger gets that scar now? I mean Omircron scarring him or something? Hynoid142 (talk) 15:32, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Gotta go, see ya. Hynoid142 (talk) 16:14, February 18, 2013 (UTC) GODDAMNITCHAT Chat decided to be lolzy. I think I'm not the only one. Chat is broken I think. ono LozzaLolzor, the Professor PigWolf, the one who tests your might to the level of 9000 cakes. (talk) 18:58, February 26, 2013 (UTC) I'll have to go when chat comes up most likely. D8 DAMN YOU WIKIA DAMN YOU.JPG LozzaLolzor, the Professor PigWolf, the one who tests your might to the level of 9000 cakes. (talk) 19:26, February 26, 2013 (UTC) No I'm still on. Try refreshing, it works for me. hey you grats on 1000 edits eue from daht pig LozzaLolzor, the Professor PigWolf, the one who tests your might to the level of 9000 cakes. (talk) 01:31, April 3, 2013 (UTC) hey you eue for the collab picture, would you prefer to draw it and I colour? (so you can get it over and done with xD) tell me if theres any other problems LozzaLolzor, the Professor PigWolf, the one who tests your might to the level of 9000 cakes. (talk) 12:12, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Oh yes. your the friend of mine that sold me a smoothie eueueueueue Daht guy who sold me smoothies: CallofDutyFan360 Shine: Since when? *shothard* CallofDutyfan360: since i could make smootthies sounds good Lozza only thing is what am i drawing D:> oh gawd i forgot to mention it enenenenene maybe some pic for the soul eater story xD (or if you really want to. clash getting dressed into shine's clothes *shot*) which reminds me, should we make a page for it? (probably not because i didnt get to copy it down ;n;) maybe both clash and omicron would be in it. (im tempted to add some details to show his 'soul eater' look xD) LozzaLolzor, the Professor PigWolf, the one who tests your might to the level of 9000 cakes. (talk) 13:17, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Idea I just had this amazing idea: Tigger, Raven and Jericho get transported to the Universal library where they meet up with Iblix (I'll explain later). He explains that he's found a way to defeat Omicron but they'll have to travel to distant lands to find it and they'll have to do it before the full moon (wich will be in three days), one of those places being The Well of Souls. Hynoid142 (talk) 15:26, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Clash done Clash_and_tigger.jpg Something for u mate lol hope u like itCan Never Have enough Guns........Unless theres a Holding Limit (talk) 23:01, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Rp herez Rpers are here.http://iron-co.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat SeanTheHedgehog (talk) 23:24, April 20, 2013 (UTC) 4:23 April 20th,2013 http://sta.sh/0q1fkiyjvkm here ya go. Hynoid142 (talk) 17:01, May 4, 2013 (UTC) MediaWiki:Emoticons Jet was too lazy to add his sig. http://sonicfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat Jet was too lazy to add a sig. my wiki here the link to my wiki http://sonic-the-hedgehog-fan.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:DUBSTEPxSonic DUBSTEPxSonic 00:14, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Chat click here to go to it SniperAssassinX (talk) 20:57, May 31, 2013 (UTC)Sniper You should know Hey its onup and I want to tell you that …… CLASH IS GONE!!! I tried to looking up his page and its gone for some strange reason. Well I hope you saved clash on your computer or something -_- or it could be just me overreacting (plz let it be just me overreacting). ~'''An Onup Signature~'(Talk) HI PERSON!!! Hi cod I heard you were back and that u changed clash's design. would you mind telling me the whole descrip so I could digitize him? (meaning digital art of new clash) Staticcat (talk) 18:58, June 28, 2013 (UTC) HI!!!! Wait, am i not your friend or something??? I'm sorry if I did something to upset u... Statticat (talk) 22:41, July 15, 2013 (UTC) oh lololol sorry Statticat (talk) 23:38, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Hello Call. I was wondering if you would let me put Clash in a little trailer thing I'm making for the wiki? -Sam237 I love the pic Clash! I might ask for another one, idk.Reens the Hedgehog (a true blue friend) 01:14, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Direwolf http://redapedia.wikia.com/wiki/Direwolf here he is. Bladeknight! Launch! (talk) 19:18, August 24, 2013 (UTC) '''YOU ARE BEING RECRUITED TO BE AN ADMIN ON A NEW WIKI TO REPLACE THIS ONE' YOU ARE NOT OBLIGED TO ACCEPT, BUT THAT WOULD BE GREAT PLEASE SUPPORT THE CAUSE Statticat (talk) 21:30, August 25, 2013 (UTC) we're still thinking of a name... can you help please? Statticat (talk) 01:46, August 27, 2013 (UTC) I PLAY NFS CARBON ON XBOX hey CoD i saw the photo on nfs carbon you posted on here and i play it on xbox 360 this is dubstep + sonic = pure awesomeness 23:45, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Ahh... Call... o.o Do you know this? o.o If you know already, sry for bothering :T did you change your user? is says you are ODSTleader(blahblahblah) what happened? Staticcat (talk) 00:38, November 30, 2013 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b3jQ0tFqG_0 - Rise http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_SBvgggyY6E - Circus for a Psycho I've decided to use Rise but you can still listen to them and tell me your opinion. Watch it, cause things are gonna get rough (talk) 17:43, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Ok so. I had an issue with my tablet :3 and fixed it took me half the day ROFL I was gonna send a sneakpeak of the cover, but now you have to wait. lolololo C8 - imma be workin on it now yo Someone who has returned ... who turns out more retarded. That one who tests your might to the level of 9000 cakes. (talk) 12:55, December 14, 2013 (UTC) A.T. 18:03, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Hi I'm back want to continue the RP? Hey! http://dragongirl152.deviantart.com/art/Lava-Slash-Stamp-420586131 Check what I was able to make! x3 Watch it, cause things are gonna get rough (talk) 18:09, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Merry Late Christmas! Here ya go: http://dragongirl152.deviantart.com/art/Aurian-Crest-422635486 Hope you like it. ^^ Watch it, cause things are gonna get rough (talk) 20:02, December 27, 2013 (UTC) I don't want to come to the chat anymore because Sniper crushed my self esteem ChaoticHedgehog3Sawl (talk) 02:16, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Hynoid You and the suspence, your killing me here! ^^ Watch it, cause things are gonna get rough (talk) 09:24, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Another Reference. http://redapedia.wikia.com/wiki/File:Zane11.jpg - In the backround, just Red. http://redapedia.wikia.com/wiki/File:299251_188047777931528_187563314646641_405023_782957_n.jpg - Again, in the backround and Red. I'll be getting better references soon. Want to draw them anyway. Watch it, cause things are gonna get rough (talk) 18:38, December 29, 2013 (UTC) Okay Okay okay okay! It was an accident and you've apologized atleast three times already. xD Wolf-Blood! Launch! (talk) 19:47, January 11, 2014 (UTC) AW! Thank you so much. That means a lot ^^ SigmaAlphaThree (talk) 04:58, January 18, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree :3 http://dragongirl152.deviantart.com/art/Untitled-428744913?ga_submit_new=10%253A1390503450 Was too excited to wait so 'ere ya go. :3 Check out the bottom summery. Thought it would be a good rp idea. (Me: Dear God, Hynoid!!!) Wolf-Blood! Launch! (talk) 18:59, January 23, 2014 (UTC) Hey bro. You still on? If so, do you have any access to the chat on dA? Shifter Driftblade! Launch! (talk) 17:05, February 23, 2014 (UTC) http://chat.deviantart.com/chat/AurianChroniclesrp Everything that can be crossed is crossed. ^^ Shifter Driftblade! Launch! (talk) 16:49, February 24, 2014 (UTC) hi u 0u0 WHERES THE MILKSHAKES CLASH OWES ME. XD I miss you and alot of people here ;-; fhufhur BUT I SWARE I WILL RETURN ON RANDOM DAYS Someone who has returned ... who turns out more retarded. That one who tests your might to the level of 9000 cakes. (talk) 09:18, February 26, 2014 (UTC) This is the link - http://fav.me/d7a7kcp you did ask for this: http://heroes-hub.wikia.com/wiki/Heroes_hub_Wiki Link x3 https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10176733/1/Shadows-of-the-Core As I promised. Shadows of the Core with Chapter 4 added. I don't just stand, I stand and Fight! (talk) 12:55, April 2, 2014 (UTC) The number of messages I've left here are probably on a record. x3 Anyway, here's a sketch of Kerbos' design --> Just tell me if I need to add or remove anything. I'll need your artist's input before I start coloring anything. I don't just stand, I stand and Fight! (talk) 20:18, April 5, 2014 (UTC) Okay, here's the reference for the 'vortex' you can find in Cameo's eyes. --> I don't just stand, I stand and Fight! (talk) 21:51, April 17, 2014 (UTC) Okay, the final pic I promised. Plus a little something extra. 8f0439386a4f80be6562a7a2cd397f11-d7gg6tc.jpeg|Kerbos AuraClaw Cameo Outfits - Casual Asgardian.jpg|Cameo's main clothing style Hey sorry I din't come bak to chat it had blocked me. Reens the Hedgehog (a true blue friend) 22:04, May 4, 2014 (UTC) MW3 Survival video Hey, check out the comments on your video for MW3 Survival. Rage the Hedgehog (talk) 17:04, May 9, 2014 (UTC)Rage the Hedgehog http://lucentiotheimmortal.tumblr.com/ Here is My Character! Here is my Character Pic http://lucentiotheimmortal.tumblr.com/ Here is Is.... Is there any way you can show me those screenshots Nights sent you...please.... [[User:Tailsman67|''Tailsman67]] ( '''Talk | ' ' | ' ' )''' 21:51, June 6, 2014 (UTC) Great... -_- One problem though, I can't find you on Google+. I don't just stand, I stand and Fight! (talk) 17:40, July 14, 2014 (UTC) Interested in a Minecraft Server Hay there its the Bismarck, just wanted to ask if your interested in a Minecraft Towny Server? Me and a few friends are working on a town called Crystal Dragons, its a "Ice Themed" town, we're currently planning a "crystal dragon" statue made out of packed and regular ice. If your interested message me back ^.^ (The-Bismarck (talk) 14:41, September 9, 2014 (UTC)) What I Really Feel What your leaving really caused! I'm tired of keeping all these emotions bottled up inside me. I'm tired of acting as if nothing is wrong. As if it hadn't affected me in any way at all. I get why you left sure, but that doesn't help heal the scar left on my heart in any way, shape or form! And keeping all these emotions inside of me has only made that scar open into a gushing wound. If you understand or even get this or not, I don't care. I'm through with you Call! I may find it in the shattered peices of my heart to forgive you someday, but today is not that God damned day! Hynoimon digivolve to... NegaHynoimon! (talk) 18:16, November 15, 2014 (UTC) Hello, I'd l;ike you to know your fc is being stolen right here: http://scratch.mit.edu/projects/42244460/ Thanks! Tigger and Clash: Seams of Time Ready and waiting for us to GET THIS PARTY STARTED!!! You edit first. Hynoimon digivolve to... NegaHynoimon! (talk) 17:37, March 3, 2015 (UTC) Hynoid Listen Call... I'm not going to be active on chat anymore. You can still edit Seems of Time, but my edits will just be a bit more sporadic. See ya someday big guy. --Hynoimon digivolve to... NegaHynoimon! (talk) 16:35, March 22, 2015 (UTC) God damnit! I can make a new one, for sure. I just need the original sketch. I can find that by scanning through your Uploads section. I'll have it ready by Monday (maybe sooner). Vae Victis! (talk) 16:18, May 19, 2015 (UTC) "This...is...SPARTA!!!" (talk) 20:09, August 2, 2016 (UTC) Thank you ^^ "This...is...SPARTA!!!" (talk) 10:19, August 6, 2016 (UTC) <3 I hope you get lots of REST, and re-couperation time. Don't feel bad, man. We all understand. The owl send you her best plate of digital cookies and a bunch of hugs. Yes. The cheesieness is nessesary. Silverknight01 (talk) 03:51, January 14, 2017 (UTC) YOU'RE BACK!!! CALL!!! *hugs both you and Omicron* Oh man, I've missed you guys so much! Don't you '''dare '''make my worry like that ever again! Nightmare was here... (talk) 07:53, February 4, 2017 (UTC) Welcome Back, good to see you have return. Lol "Andraste preserve me! Feel free to use those requests as kindling. " - Cullen Rutherford (talk) 18:01, February 4, 2017 (UTC) Perfertly Fine; I've been doing a lot of drawings just involving Characters and all, so *shrugs* "Andraste preserve me! Feel free to use those requests as kindling. " - Cullen Rutherford (talk) 19:37, February 4, 2017 (UTC) Never is and Never will be lol. Beside, I'm getting really good with just poses and human bodies anyway "Andraste preserve me! Feel free to use those requests as kindling. " - Cullen Rutherford (talk) 19:42, February 4, 2017 (UTC) Haha, That's Really good! Hopefully you get out of there; Hospitals and their food are just terrible. And I've been in them Waaaaay too much, at lest down here where I live lol "Andraste preserve me! Feel free to use those requests as kindling. " - Cullen Rutherford (talk) 19:48, February 4, 2017 (UTC) Hahaha! My mother started sneaking in foods from outside the Hospital sense I refuse to really eat their food; I'm such a picky eater with how my food should be done. Luckily I've been staying out of the hospital since I've been taking care of myself (Even though I've been doing that but the doctor I had before kept freaking out about my weight, which wasn't helping me with anything at the time lol) "Andraste preserve me! Feel free to use those requests as kindling. " - Cullen Rutherford (talk) 19:53, February 4, 2017 (UTC) Checking up Heyo, How are you doing? <:3 Silverknight01 (talk) 18:35, February 4, 2017 (UTC) No... ;_; *hugs Omicron a little tighter* HE CAN'T FUCKING DO THAT!!! YOUR HEALTH DETERMINES HOW LONG YOU STAY, NOT YOUR BLOODY ATTITUDE!!! It's a hospital, not a fucking prison. Nightmare was here. Come find me, if you dare... (talk) 19:45, February 4, 2017 (UTC) *Sniffles*... what're you allowed to do in the next two weeks? Nightmare was here. Come find me, if you dare... (talk) 19:53, February 4, 2017 (UTC) No chatting with friends... no drawing... no... no... Nightmare was here. Come find me, if you dare... (talk) 20:01, February 4, 2017 (UTC) Hay man Hey, man just want to see how are you doing ^^? Hope you are getting well and relaxing the injuries ^^ "This...is...SPARTA!!!" (talk) 20:02, February 4, 2017 (UTC) Yeah... yeah, I remember that. Nightmare was here. Come find me, if you dare... (talk) 20:13, February 4, 2017 (UTC) Yeah... I already have a few ideas... I just can't recall them right now... Yeah, I still haven't getton them ready yet. Nightmare was here. Come find me, if you dare... (talk) 20:19, February 4, 2017 (UTC) Yeah... the "hospital stuff". Let me get this straight, you can't go on chat... you can't draw anything... you can't... *sniff* Nightmare was here. Come find me, if you dare... (talk) 20:22, February 4, 2017 (UTC) You can't do any of those things? Nightmare was here. Come find me, if you dare... (talk) 20:26, February 4, 2017 (UTC) That goo, yep the community wanted to make sure you are alright and was worried ^w^ "This...is...SPARTA!!!" (talk) 20:33, February 4, 2017 (UTC) Thats the spirit xD Sounds like your feeling better already. Haha Silverknight01 (talk) 21:06, February 4, 2017 (UTC) Hey, erm... Sorry about acting so emotional last night. I really, REALLY, need to stop doing that. Nightmare was here. Come find me, if you dare... (talk) 10:27, February 5, 2017 (UTC) I just read your comment YOU'RE WHAT!!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?! (if you cannot notice my over-exited typing, fuck, I can't take it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) Nightmare was here. Come find me, if you dare... (talk) 17:01, February 7, 2017 (UTC) Talk about Irony I ended up doing the Crack pairing picture cause Bis was having problems. And well, In a sense, it is a mix of a gift picture AND a Crack pairing, lol So, here ya go "Andraste preserve me! Feel free to use those requests as kindling. " - Cullen Rutherford (talk) 04:45, February 9, 2017 (UTC) No Problem, The colors were really hard to get though XD "Andraste preserve me! Feel free to use those requests as kindling. " - Cullen Rutherford (talk) 04:49, February 9, 2017 (UTC) Well, To be honest; I couldn't find his redesign XD "Andraste preserve me! Feel free to use those requests as kindling. " - Cullen Rutherford (talk) 04:53, February 9, 2017 (UTC) Alright then XD "Andraste preserve me! Feel free to use those requests as kindling. " - Cullen Rutherford (talk) 04:56, February 9, 2017 (UTC) .u. "Andraste preserve me! Feel free to use those requests as kindling. " - Cullen Rutherford (talk) 05:00, February 9, 2017 (UTC) What's that Youtube Channel you wanted me to subscribe to again? RedRush3999 (talk) 20:37, March 6, 2017 (UTC) Ohhai x2 Ah thank goodness I was able to get in touch with ya XD Why yes. Yes it is. The picture can be anything you want, as long as it be related to your feature winning character, Omicron. May inspiration hit you like a bus going 60mph. -Silverknight01 20:33, January 13, 2018 (UTC) Full body picture, yes? ^^ I CAN DO THAT! Now uh, only problem is I don't really know his color scheme. YOU GOT IT! I'll get cracking on the picture when I can xD May inspiration hit you like a bus going 60mph. -Silverknight01 14:06, January 15, 2018 (UTC) Done~ Well darn xD I had already had a version of Omicron done before you had messaged me. BUT! I did tweak it to your request. Down below is the two versions that I ended up creating. First one is my color herp derp. Second is your specifics. Sorry about that man, hope you have a good day. May inspiration hit you like a bus going 60mph. -Silverknight01 15:51, January 20, 2018 (UTC) Ah sweet! xD And no worries man. The job got done in the long run. May inspiration hit you like a bus going 60mph. -Silverknight01 19:08, January 20, 2018 (UTC) Hello! Unfortunately I haven’t been able to contact you anywhere else so I’m sending a message here. I am one of the six top admins of the Sonic the Hedgehog community on Amino. I’ve come to inform you that someone has stolen your character Clash (link HERE: http://aminoapps.com/p/s8ku0i ). They have stolen artwork and uploaded it to a DeviantArt page without your permission (Link HERE: https://supershadow1345.deviantart.com/art/Storm-The-Lightninghog-revamp-2-733179395 ) I hope this helps, sorry for coming so abruptly WickedZekrom 12:39, February 28, 2018 (UTC)